


I Promise To Be A Good Boy

by CrypticGabriel



Series: DDLB Sheith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Shiro (Voltron), Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Dominant/Submissive, Group Therapy, Little Fetish, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, amab language, ddlb, safe words, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: After going through trauma in the foster system and working through his gender identity, Keith has been discovering his little side as a coping mechanism. During this process, he meets Shiro and finds out about his caregiving tendencies. They quickly complement each other.





	I Promise To Be A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic started out as a twitter thread that I had NO idea would get as much attention as it did! I am so grateful that so many people enjoy my work. It has been edited before going on ao3 so there's some extra tidbits and typo corrections here!
> 
> If you have not read this fic thread on twitter, DISCLAIMERS:  
Keith is 21, Shiro is turning 32.   
Massive trigger warning: Daddy Kink is heavily used, as well as Age Play. Please click away if these things bother you.  
There's a lot of stigma around the CG/L community, so I want to make something perfectly clear for the context of this story. Despite being in a DDLB relationship and words like "little boy" and "boy" are used to describe Keith as well as platonic/sexual age play preferences, they are both consenting adults and see each other as such, both inside and outside of their sessions. This is NOT a pedophilic fantasy for either of them. Having a Little Fetish, being attracted to someone that has a Little Fetish, or being a part of the CG/L community does NOT inherently make someone a pedophile. Any comments suggesting anything or making accusations of that nature will be ignored/removed.  
Keith uses his Little Fetish as a coping mechanism as part of his gender identity, and in platonic sessions it's used to cope with not experiencing his childhood as a boy. As a transgender man myself that has these tendencies as well, this is my formal disclaimer that the purpose of this fic is NOT an attempt to infantilize trans men. I do not condone people fetishizing/infantilizing trans people. Trans men are men, and they rightfully should be treated as such.
> 
> TL;DR - Kink shaming in the comments will not be tolerated, gross comments will be removed, and don't infantilize trans men!  
Sincerely, an LB trans man.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy!

_Keith was going to group therapy _for a whole laundry list of reasons. Rather, it was more of a support group. Everyone there was said to have experienced a dark time in their lives that they were overcoming.

The topic of PTSD was a scary one for Keith, after being diagnosed. His mother was overseas. He’d lost his father when he was young and was mistakenly placed into foster care when his neighbors reported it. He was supposed to live with his uncles. He remembered that during that process he was only ten years old, unable to understand the situation.

He was grateful that the abuse he suffered from his peers and caretakers was just physical and emotional. He knew it could’ve been far worse. But it still deeply shifted his perspective on the world. During his most vulnerable years, he was picked on and tormented for his thoughts and fears.

He remembered being in one foster home where the caretaker forced him to wear dresses and doll up his long hair. He’d chopped off his braids in the bathroom as soon as he could, and he was teased relentlessly for the hack job on his hair. They all told him, “You look like a boy!” As a result, he kept his hair like that for years.

He was stuck going through foster home after foster home, earning bruises and torment from each one until finally his uncles stopped the cycle and rightfully took him away from the system. It wasn’t until then when he realized his whole life felt like a lie, and he came to terms with being transgender. His uncles all helped him through it and were incredibly supportive.

They helped him with changing his wardrobe, changing his name, and going on hormones, but even with this help he finally received, he felt so afraid. He thought it was stupid that he’d even qualify for having PTSD in the first place. Other people went through far worse than he did.

But the nightmares were very real. If his uncles nudged him the wrong way or had the wrong inflictions in their voices, Keith was forced back to the foster homes. He was forced to relive the torment from boys much older that sneered at the idea that Keith “claimed” he was a boy. He didn’t “claim” anything. He knew ever since he was a child. He was forced to live through his caretakers taking matters into their own hands about his gender expression. Whenever Keith said “no” to whatever outfit or hairstyle or club he was forced into, their hands came down much harsher.

His whole life felt like a lie. And if he felt raw enough, he’d find himself going back to the day that his father passed away. That hurt him most of all. He was all alone for years. He’d also been so afraid that his mother wouldn’t accept him as a man, but when he finally reunited with her, she welcomed him and embraced him as her son.

But still. He thought his experiences being considered trauma was ridiculous. Everyone took it seriously, though. His mother insisted that he should go to group therapy. There were other people there that went through trauma, but Keith knew that their stories were worse. If anything else, he wanted to help them get through their struggles by offering support.

Now, why exactly did his mom suggest it? It was a stupid reason, really.

One day, Keith was watching TV clutching a blanket close to his chest. He felt so small while he did that, and he was trying to find some security while also indulging in cartoon shows he never got to watch growing up. They were boys’ cartoons, of course. He was just excited to watch Transformers at that moment. He remembered being forced to watch all these girly shows with the girls pulling him by the wrists to join them.

And don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed playing with his dolls and playing with the other girls occasionally. He was secure enough in his masculinity to look fondly at those memories. But something was missing in his life, and it was killing him with each day that passed.

Every day was another day that he got older, and it was another day that he was drifting further away from his childhood. He yearned for memories with his dad playing catch in the backyard. He wanted to know what it was like to have the “guy” talk and learning what it took to be a man just by watching his dad. He wanted to be rowdy and hyper, not meek and dainty. He wanted to experience his childhood as a boy.

But he was way too old to feel that way now, right?

He’d felt robbed. Simple as that. But when his mom questioned why he was clutching a blanket like his life depended on it while genuinely invested in his show and wanting to play games, he shrunk back as a means of further security.

She thought that he had more unresolved trauma. But that wasn’t true. Nothing was repressed. At least, nothing that he knew of. He just genuinely had these feelings.

So now, here he was, the last one there at the group therapy meeting. There were men and women there sitting in a circle. Keith felt like the oddball of the group already. The counselor was named Coran. He had everyone tell things about themselves and why they were here, but nothing too heavy. It was Keith’s first meeting, after all.

There was only one person there that he remembered everything about from that meeting, though. He was tall, older, and muscular. He was also an amputee. He had the kindest eyes and the most welcoming expression on his face whenever he looked at Keith. He felt so drawn to this man, like he was pulling him towards him and offering him his embrace.

“I’m Shiro,” he’d started, his voice warm. “I served eight years in the Marines before an explosion told me it was time to stop.” There was a light chuckle in the small crowd while he waved his metal arm. “I was diagnosed with PTSD last year, and with the help of medication and support from people like you guys, I’ve been doing much better.”

Everyone was so welcoming towards him. All of them had been here before. When it was Keith’s turn to go, he nearly froze up. His instinct was to mentally shut down, now that he was the center of attention. What if he wouldn’t be welcomed here?

“Er, I’m Keith,” he started. “I’m twenty-one, and I was diagnosed after something happened that really wasn’t that bad. And I don’t really have a better explanation than that, but I guess a fun fact about myself is that I like the color red.”

“I wouldn’t think so lowly about yourself,” Shiro interjected. “I don’t know you very well, but clearly whatever happened to you affected you the same way that our trauma affected us. There’s no right or wrong way to experience it. The important thing is that we work through it together. And that’s what we’re all here for.”

Keith felt moved but uncertain. “I guess you’re right. But I still feel like other people have had it way worse.”

“I suppose you feel that way,” he said, “but I assure you that there’s no judgment here.”

“Shiro’s right,” Coran assured. “We’re all here for the same reason and we’ll all work through it together.”

Keith shyly nodded his head. “Yeah… I guess you guys are right.”

“We _are _right,” Shiro grinned. “Welcome to the group.”

Keith’s face turned red at that. “Thanks…”

He was already long gone. He felt a sudden, deep longing for this man. He couldn’t ignore it. Shiro made him feel like he belonged, and he knew just the right things to say…

Keith kept the rest of his thoughts to himself for now and listened to everyone’s progress. Coran told him that he didn’t have to say too much if he didn’t want to on his first day. It was all about building trust with everyone else. And they all seemed to be recovering from their trauma so well, especially Shiro.

When it was Shiro’s turn to speak, Keith retained everything he heard. “It has been four months since my last relapse,” he said with a smile. “I’ve been doing well at not letting things that’d trigger me get to me, and my new friend group at work is far more accepting.”

He couldn’t imagine Shiro ever having a hard time outside of this group. How could people not accept him? He carried himself so well.

After their meeting, coffee and donuts were offered and located by the back wall. He wouldn’t have known if Coran didn’t say anything at the end of the session. Most of the people from the group all left, except for Shiro and three others. They were talking to each other and having a good time.

Keith kept to himself at first. He didn’t really drink coffee, but the sweets were what really attracted him to the table. He had three of them on his plate now. No one stared at him, but Shiro still kept his warm smile from when they spoke earlier.

“How do you feel? First meeting, and all.”

He looked at Shiro, face red as he was mid-bite. He did his best to chew real fast and swallow. “Y-yeah. It went a lot better than I thought.”

“Good. I remember my first meeting. I was so nervous, but now look,” he smiled. He then held his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you, Keith.”

“Nice to meet you too, Shiro.” Keith eagerly shook hands with him but was startled by Shiro’s firm grip.

He felt a deep pit in his stomach. He heard somewhere that people can tell how a man was by how firm their handshake was. His had to be weak as hell. He started to deflate and let go.

“Keith?” He frowned. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. N-nothing. I’ll see you next week?”

“Of course,” he assured. “But is everything okay?”

“Mhm. Don’t worry about it.” He gave him a shy smile and started to walk away. “Bye.”

He hurried off and hugged his chest. He felt so stupid! Why did he have such a weak and puny handshake? Shiro could probably see right through him! Was he going to out him to the rest of the group, too? What if they already knew?

“Keith! Wait up!”

He tensed and turned around. Why did he follow him? “Shiro, I told you I was fine…”

“Listen, I know we just met, but I know that something I did bothered you. I know that look you gave me,” he sighed. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when you come back here… So, I just want to say I’m sorry if I did something wrong to upset you.”

Keith took a shaky breath. “Shiro, it’s not you… I just. I-I don’t like talking about it, because I just want to pass.”

“Wait, pass?”

Why did Keith always do that? Why was he talking so much?! He’d never say this stuff to people!

Well, now he already dropped that bombshell, so he worked himself through his anxiety to just spit it out. He dreaded this. “Listen, I’m trans. A-and sometimes, certain things make me feel like I’m not passing enough as a guy. Like, the way I talk, the way my body looks, or… having a weak handshake.”

“Oh.”

Oh, _great. _Shiro looked like he understood, but this could go one of two ways. And one of those ways could end very badly. But he didn’t look angry.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t think your handshake was too weak,” he insisted with a smile.

“You didn’t?”

“No. And how firm your handshake is doesn’t determine if you’re a real man or not,” he continued. “You’re a man no matter what, Keith.”

“Oh… thank you.” He thought he was going to cry. “Y’know, I didn’t know what I expected when I came here, but I’m glad you were here. Thank you for being so nice.”

“Of course,” Shiro smiled and patted his shoulder. “Now, drive safely. I’ll see you next week.”

“Okay.” He smiled. “Bye, Shiro.”

He sighed wistfully as he watched him leave, face turning red as he headed home.

\--

_Keith still couldn’t really open up _to everyone there, but he kept going to every meeting after that. And it totally wasn’t because he used this as a chance to keep seeing Shiro.

“This has been a great week,” Coran assured as people were sharing their progress. “You’re all doing well in your own time, and you should be proud of yourselves.”

The praise relaxed Keith, even though he didn’t say anything else. However, everyone’s support made him want to.

“We’re almost at the end of this week’s meeting. Is there anyone else who’d like to share?”

Keith shifted in his seat and quietly raised his hand. “Can I talk?”

“Well, of course you can!” Coran smiled. “I’m glad that you feel comfortable enough to open up.”

“Thank you.” He took a shaky breath. “Well, I haven’t talked about why I’m here, but I’m kinda ready to now. I had very loving parents as a kid, but my mom was in the military and was stationed overseas for a long time. My dad and I were on our own, but he passed away when I was ten. I was supposed to stay with my uncles. They’re not really blood related, but they’re all my mom’s best friends. But when I went to my neighbors after what happened and told them I was now orphaned, they reported it and put me in the foster system. I mean, I don’t blame them for doing that, because legally they had to, but… I’d been placed in some really bad homes.”

He trailed off as he realized people were listening. Fortunately, they didn’t seem to be judging him too harshly. He couldn’t really see in their heads to determine if he was right or not.

“I was bullied a lot by the other kids in foster homes, and some of my caretakers were also abusive. I know that people had it much worse than I did, but it still hurt while I was in those conditions. My uncles were finally able to take me in when I was sixteen, but at that point I’d been through far too much to fully trust them right away. My mom came back when I was eighteen. They all thought that I was traumatized. My psychiatrist confirmed it and said that what I went through left me traumatized, but I didn’t really believe any of them. After all, I didn’t go through war or horrible torment. That’s why I thought that I didn’t deserve to be here.” He frowned and diverted his eyes. His eyes had been watering while he talked. “S-so yeah. That’s why I’m here.”

One of the other people in their group was the first one to speak. He remembered that his name was Lotor. “Keith, what you went through wasn’t nothing. I grew up in a home just like that, and I felt the same way you did. It did take me a long time to accept that I deserve getting help just like everyone else here does. But you’re taking a step in the right direction, and that’s the most important thing.”

“You were very brave. And you were brave to come forward,” Shiro said with a smile. “Don’t you feel a lot better?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I do…” His face felt warm with Shiro looking at him like that. “Thanks, everyone.”

“No need to thank us,” Coran insisted. “We’re all here for each other, Keith.”

“You’re right.” What had he been so afraid of? Keith felt so relieved that he came forward. It only took a little over a month.

Afterwards, Shiro went over to the back table like he always did, and Lotor was among the others that joined him. Keith raided the donuts like usual.

“Keith!” Shiro smiled while approaching him. “I’m glad you came over here.”

“What do you mean?” he balanced his plate and watched him in confusion.

“I was just telling Lotor and Sendak that I’m throwing a party for my birthday. I’m turning eight.”

“What?” Now he was _more _confused!

“He’s a leap year baby,” Lotor explained with a laugh. “So, technically he’s eight.”

“I’ll be thirty-two this week,” Shiro said. “We’re celebrating on leap day.”

_Thirty-two. _This man was over _ten years older _than him!

“Oh!” Keith smiled and nudged him. “I got it. Well, happy early birthday!”

“Thank you,” he smiled. “Do you wanna come?”

Keith blushed. “You’re inviting me?”

“Well, of course! Everyone from our group is invited.” He smiled.

“Yeah. Yes, I’ll come.”

“Great!” Shiro took out his phone. “Here. Can I have your number? I’ll give you more details over text.”

Keith didn’t think anything of it. “Sure.” When Shiro handed him his phone, he eagerly put his number in. “I’m sending myself a message. Is that okay?”

“Sure.”

As Keith typed it out, he knew he was going to regret Shiro potentially seeing this.

**“This is Shiro’s # ;)”**

He reluctantly handed his phone back. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Keith,” he grinned. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Uh-huh.” He nodded shyly. “Bye, Shiro.”

\--

_“You’re looking a lot better.”_

_Keith _was talking with his mom a day after the week’s meeting. “Thanks. I feel a lot better.”

“Good,” she smiled. “Now, do you know if this party is formal?”

He shook his head. “I dunno. Mom, Shiro’s a really nice guy and super accepting, but what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Oh Keith, I’m sure he likes you. He invited you to his party, and there doesn’t seem to be ill will.”

He started fidgeting in his seat, more nervous about the idea of Shiro possibly rejecting him, especially because of his weird tendencies to imagine himself as a little boy. And he was now worried that Krolia would bring that up.

“Keith, I’m just looking out for you. There’s nothing to be ashamed of for liking an older man. I just want you to be smart, and I don’t want him taking advantage of the fact that you’re into this little lifestyle.”

“MOM!” He hid his bright red face in his hands. “It’s not like that, okay?”

“I just couldn’t help but noti—”

“Mom, please, I don’t wanna talk about it.” He whined. “And in case you’re wondering, it hasn’t stopped since joining that group.”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking that it would,” she assured him with a shrug. “I was just worried about your mental health, that’s all.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I’m okay, though. I don’t know why I’m like this. I just feel empty when I don’t.”

“So, do you… want me to treat you like a little boy?”

“No. Don’t be silly,” he scoffed and chuckled. “I’m an adult. It’s just that sometimes I… no, it’s weird.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” she smiled. “I’m always going to support you no matter what. I love you.”

He moved closer to give her a hug. “I love you too.”

She gently rubbed his back. “Now, about this party. I think you should dress nice, but not too formal.”

“I have this jacket that I like wearing. The red one?”

“That’ll work,” she assured. “And make sure you wear nice pants.”

“I know, Mom.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going in my room.”

“Okay, Keith. I’ll call you back for dinner.”

As he rushed back to his room, he took a shaky breath. Now that he was in private, he had an idea.

After several days of research online, he found a website where he could safely open up about his Little side. It was difficult, because although he knew that most Littles had tendencies to destress by aging down to infant or toddler aged, he preferred a happy medium. If that made any sense. When he was in a safe enough head space, he liked to be playful and rowdy, like a young boy. He saw himself between the ages of five and eight when he felt this way.

In the beginning, it indeed was a form of coping for him to deal with the loss of his childhood, but it became much more. He wanted a caregiver in a partner. And while he tried to tell himself he was perfectly fine with his mom being his caregiver, it wasn’t the same. He had a more deeply rooted desire to seek an older man. A father figure…

So, by joining this site, he hoped to find more people that shared his fetish, as well as find a partner that could complement him. He remembered that the most common term was DDLG. However, seeing as he was a man, the last letter of the acronym for him would be a “B.” He helplessly smiled at the thought of being considered a little boy. He happily got into that head space.

Making his profile on this site was tricky. He had to find a unique username and take pictures of himself, and he was worried about how he’d look while doing it. He’d bought himself some clothes that he had specially ordered just for this. He looked like a schoolboy in his first picture, and he felt a little silly. He kept his face mostly hidden for identity’s sake. For his next one, he wore footsy-pajamas, pointedly keeping his packer on underneath them to show off a little bulge. And since this site was 18+, he was allowed to share lewd photos.

That idea worried him, since he wasn’t completely comfortable with his body. But with some courage, he figured out how exactly to position himself. He wore one of his half tank binders and then small boxer shorts with big jungle cats printed all over them. These were his favorite ones. He showed off some of his smile in the picture to tease, legs slightly parted and hand placed on his inner thigh.

And now, to set up his profile.

His username was **XOMarmoran_CutieXO, **and he decided that his alias would be his first initial. He saw other accounts doing the same thing. His profile went as follows:

**[K | 21 | he/him/his | Just a lonely boy who needs his daddy to take care of him. I will always be on my best behavior! Pinky swear <3]**

He was embarrassed, but there was no going back for him. He wanted to do this, and he deserved to find a partner.

He patiently waited while searching different profiles. He found a lot of Mommy and Daddy Doms that were automatically matched by the algorithm, but none of them interested him. A Mommy named Allura did interest him for a moment, because she looked like an absolute goddess. But he wanted a male caregiver. That didn’t mean he couldn’t compliment her on her page, though.

None of the rest were really his type, until…

His eyes widened as he stumbled upon a profile that he didn’t expect. He knew immediately who it was. He’d recognize that prosthesis anywhere.

**[Takashi | he/him | 31 | Let Daddy take care of you, Baby Boy.]**

His pictures were phenomenal! He showed off his bare chest, and that had Keith swooning as he looked at his body. He was such a great friend _and _a Daddy? How did his manage for find the world’s most perfect man?!

He was about to message him when a sudden thought stopped him. What if Shiro didn’t want to take care of him? There were so many reasons why he would, but he was trying to come up with any reason why he wouldn’t just to stop himself. There had to be something Shiro wouldn’t like. He was really nervous, but he gave in and decided to send a request. He hoped his identity wasn’t that dead of a giveaway.

\--

_On leap day, Keith nearly got _lost on his way to Shiro’s apartment. He nearly forgot what floor he was on and wandered for a little bit. He eventually did find it.

There was already music and carrying on inside when he knocked on the door. Shiro answered, looking so handsome in his sweater and trousers and giving him a warm smile. “Keith, you made it!”

“Yeah,” he smiled sheepishly and held out a little bag. “I got you a present.”

“For me?” He hummed in delight. “Thank you so much. Please, come in.”

Keith stepped inside and saw familiar faces. People from their group were here, including Lotor, Sendak, and Coran. There were also men and women he didn’t recognize, and they were from Shiro’s job.

“So, what do you do for work?” Keith wanted to start a conversation with Shiro, wanting to know all about him.

“I’m a market researcher at a firm,” he said. “I was lucky enough to have connections after the war.”

“Wow,” he smiled. “That sounds interesting.”

“I guess so. But it’s really boring,” he chuckled.

“It’s better than my job,” he insisted. “I unload freight in retail.”

“That’s not that bad of a living.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he sighed. “I’m glad that you have such a great job.”

“Thanks. But it’s not about the money for me. I do love what I do, even if it’s boring.”

He smiled while nodding and looked around. “Nice place.”

“Thank you. I was afraid that it’d look too small.”

“No, it’s perfect.” Keith found himself staring, but he couldn’t help it. Now that he knew of Shiro’s caregiving side, he wanted so badly to open up to him. But they were in public. And it wasn’t like he accepted his request. It didn’t seem like he ignored it as of yet, either. “So. You were talking about visiting Japan to see your grandparents at one of the meetings. Were you born there?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t stay very long,” he answered with a smile. “My parents were in the US looking for work most of my young childhood, and my grandparents took care of me on their farm. I immigrated when I was six, but I always like to go back to Japan and visit whenever I can.”

“Wow,” he grinned. “I’d love to go there one day. I’ve always wanted to visit different places around the world.”

“Maybe one day, I’ll take you with me.” He gave him a wink, so Keith wasn’t sure if Shiro was being serious. But regardless, the response made him blush. He then continued to speak. “You know, I’m not as open about my full name at the meetings, but that’s only because it was never really brought up. It’s a family name. Shiro’s really just a nickname—a shortened version of my last name.”

“Oh. So, what’s your full name?” he asked curiously, even though he knew he would still tell him even if he didn’t ask.

“Takashi Shirogane,” he smiled. “My nickname’s Shiro just to save time, really. And sometimes people just don’t know how to pronounce it correctly. It’s okay, though,” he chuckled.

“Well, I like it. Takashi…” He blushed as he noticed Shiro’s face light up. He could see him starting to open his mouth to speak, but they were shortly interrupted.

“Hey, Shiro!”

Keith’s eyes widened as he watched a woman walk over to them. He recognized her almost instantly.

“Hey,” Shiro grinned as they hugged each other. “Allura, this is Keith. He’s from my support group. Keith, this is Allura, my colleague.”

“Hi, Allura,” he stammered and shyly shook hands with her.

She gave him a polite smile. “Hello, Keith. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” He shuffled nervously. She wouldn’t recognize him, right?

“I gotta get dinner out of the oven.” Shiro then cut in. “Why don’t you two get to know each other?”

“I don’t mind,” Keith assured, glad that he was trusting himself to get more comfortable around new people.

“Yes,” she insisted. “Any friend of Shiro is a friend of mine.”

“Great! I’ll be right back.”

When he stepped away, Allura stayed, looking him up and down. Keith felt much smaller under her watchful eye, and he hoped he wouldn’t regress.

“Well, I must say, you have very good manners. K.” She gave him a wink.

His heart raced, and he immediately hid his face. “So, you _did _recognize me.”

“I did,” she smiled. “Your comment was very sweet. And I also noticed the scar on your cheek was identical to the one in one of your pictures.”

“O-oh yeah.” He touched his scar once she mentioned it. “It happened a long time ago.”

She chuckled. She stayed soft-spoken for privacy’s sake. “You know, I saw that you were looking for a male partner. I may be able to help you find one. I know a lot of men in my social groups that are looking for boys.”

“Does one of them happen to be… Shiro?”

She covered her mouth, but that didn’t suppress her laughter very well. “Yes.”

“Oh,” he gasped. “You’re not going to really tell him, right? I was just joking.”

“Why not? You’ve only been staring at him all night,” she teased. “Regardless, he’s a good man. And he deserves a nice boy.”

The thought of that pleased him, face still red. “You think so?”

“Absolutely,” she said. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you. And if you need anything, you can reach me on the forum, okay?”

“Okay, Allura. Thank you,” he smiled.

“Dinner’s ready,” Shiro called once in the center of the apartment again. “Everyone, help yourselves.”

Everything looked so good when Keith went up to the table, but he was too reserved to talk to anyone else. As much as he tried not to, he looked at his phone and saw he got a message. His forum account was linked to his email.

**“K, you have a match! Takashi [BionicAtlas] accepted your request.”**

Keith thought he was going to die. He quickly looked towards Shiro, who was eating and casually talking with friends. He must’ve noticed he was staring, because Shiro’s gaze turned to him. When they locked eyes, he gave him the biggest, most knowing smile and a nod of his head.

His throat went dry. He swallowed thickly and contained his excitement. There was no way. There was absolutely no way!

After cake and more anxious socializing, Keith was wiped by the end of the party. Everyone was saying goodbye and he joined in, only interacting with people he knew.

“Have a great night, Keith,” Allura smiled while they shook hands. She was the last person Keith had to speak to besides Shiro.

“It was really nice to meet you. Listen,” he started nervously. “You didn’t tell Shiro, did you?”

“Of course not,” she promised. “I’m a woman of my word.”

He sighed in relief. “Thank goodness.”

“I was the one that helped him use this lifestyle as a good outlet for him, so he often comes to me for help and advice. So, while I didn’t tell him you were interested, I may have mentioned to him that he should check his messages.”

He nearly choked. “O-oh no. And he doesn’t know that it’s me, right?”

She cheekily shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea.”

“Allura, I-I don’t know if I made the right decision. Maybe I needed more time before making an account.”

“Keith, it’s okay,” she insisted. “It’s alright to be nervous. And the website and requests aren’t contracts. If you changed your mind and he confronts you about the message, just tell him. He’d never shame you. And even if he did, I’d kick his butt.”

He smiled at that. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Lemme know how it goes, okay?”

“If anything happens,” he interjected, “but I’ll let you know. Good night, Allura.”

“So long, Keith,” she smiled and left.

Before he knew it, he was the last guest. He didn’t mean to be. He’d been so worried about Shiro confronting him that he stayed the longest.

Shiro noticed just as he was about to clean up. “Oh. I’m sorry, I was being so rude,” he gasped, walking over. “You can go home now.”

Keith bit his lip, time stopping. “Okay.” He was nervous. What should he say? Should he wait until he got home? Should he even bring it up at all?

“I’ll show you to the door.”

“W-wait.” He blushed as he stopped Shiro from taking his hand. “Uh. I’m not really good at this, but listen. I-if you get this message from a weird website, you can just ignore it. I don’t want to waste your time.”

He smiled warmly. “You wouldn’t. K.”

He knew it.

“I was worried that you’d recognize me before I had the chance to tell you…”

“Why?” He frowned. “This isn’t anything to be ashamed of.”

“I know, but it’s weird… We’re in therapy group together. Wouldn’t it be weird?”

He shook his head. “I don’t really think so.”

“S-so, you uh… liked my profile?”

“I did,” he insisted. “Allura was the one that introduced me to this. She said it’d be good for me based off my personality, and it has been. But I honestly suck at it. The last boy I took care of was too stressed out by my nightmares, so we had to break up. I hated scaring him.”

“I’m sure you don’t suck. I get nightmares, too,” Keith admitted. “I won’t be too stressed.”

Shiro smiled fondly. “So, can we talk about it?”

He couldn’t directly look at him, but he nodded. “Mhm.”

“Good.” He pulled a chair out for him at his table to sit. “So Keith, have you ever been in a DDLB relationship before?”

“No.” He shook his head and rubbed his arm. “All I knew at first was that I hated that I never got to experience my childhood as a boy. So to cope, I like to pretend and relive that point in my life in the way that I’d wanted it. B-but then I realized that this also had a lot to do with my dad passing away. I really miss him. I want that relationship again. Y’know… one between a daddy and his son.”

“I can understand that,” he smiled. “And you’re doing very well, opening up to me.”

Did they start a session already? He was so good at making him feel comforted. Being praised started a fire low in his belly, and he nodded his head bashfully. “Thank you.”

“Now, this relationship. Do you want it to strictly be a platonic father/son relationship?”

He quickly shook his head shyly.

“What kind, then?”

He gulped. “I don’t want just that. I mean, I do want that a whole lot. But I also want a daddy to… y’know, make me feel good. The way grown-ups do.” He was so nervous that he was already in his Little head space. But this was okay. Maybe Shiro would like this.

“As long as it’s okay. Keith, I would never want to hurt you or make you feel scared.”

He nodded. “When I want it that way, you’ll know.”

“Good,” he chuckled. “Keith, have you ever done grown-up things?”

Keith crossed his legs. “Like what? I like to kiss other boys on the lips.”

“Mhm… anything else?”

His breath hitched. He wasn’t sure if sex the first day they talked about this was a good idea, but the thought of opening up to Shiro this way aroused him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Shiro scooted closer in his chair. “I mean… has anyone touched you in your big boy parts?”

He gulped. Regrettably, he did have sex a few times before he started transitioning. While they were consensual experiences, none of them brought back any fond memories, and he hadn’t had sex since.

He meekly nodded his head. “Other boys may have touched me a few times.”

“Naughty boy,” he grinned.

He whined softly, the deep resonance in his voice making his knees weak. “S-Shiro, I—”

“Baby, if you’d like, you can call me Daddy.”

“D-Daddy…” The word practically slurred off his tongue. “Daddy, I don’t think we should do grown-up things right now. It’s past my bedtime.”

“Hmm, it is getting late,” Shiro mused. “Do you need a ride home?”

“No, I’m okay,” he smiled. “C-can you show me to the door, though?”

“Of course, I can. Baby, you don’t need to be nervous around me.”

Keith felt more relaxed as they talked. “So… are we a thing now?”

“As long as you want to be,” he assured. “Just one more thing.”

He tilted his head silently to show that he was listening.

Shiro led him up to the door at this point. “We’ll need a safe word. Do you have any in particular in mind? In case we have one of our sessions and you think it’s too much, we’ll have our safe words. When you say it, the session will pause or stop.”

“Uhm… You kinda responded really quickly to the ‘it’s past my bedtime’ line, so something like that? And I’ve heard that color systems also work very well.”

“Those will definitely work,” he assured. “For a first run-through, I think that went pretty well.”

“A bit impromptu, but yeah,” Keith giggled.

“Good night, Keith…” He opened the door for him.

“Happy Birthday, Shiro,” he smiled, twiddling his thumbs. “Before I go, can I have a kiss good night?”

He hummed with a smile, leaning close. “I think that can be arranged.”

Keith held his breath, eyes fluttering shut as they kissed. He lingered and almost didn’t want to leave. He already felt so secure in his embrace, reluctant to pull away.

“Okay, good night,” Shiro teased gently.

“Good night.” When Keith finally stepped over the threshold, he couldn’t help the smile on his face while he went home.

\--

_Seeing each other again at group _was… interesting. They couldn’t really play out any sessions since they’d started their relationship. They had yet to find loopholes in their scheduling that would allow them to relax. It especially frustrated Keith that he couldn’t see Shiro whenever he needed him. They both had their own jobs and hours, and he equally respected that they both had their own social lives to maintain. But that didn’t mean that he sometimes felt glum over still not doing a session yet after they’d started dating for several weeks.

However, they sent messages to each other frequently. Shiro kept reminding and reassuring Keith that he was there to take care of him whenever he needed him, but Keith knew that was just for conversation’s sake. So far, the only time they’d really met after their agreement was at group.

Keith tried so hard not to fidget in his seat at today’s meeting, showing Shiro subliminally that he could be on his best behavior. It didn’t help that just minutes earlier, he started a conversation with Shiro over text.

**Keith: Daddyyy :( I need you!**

**Shiro: What’s wrong Baby Boy?**

Keith’s face went red at the pet name.

**Keith: I never get to come over. Don’t you wanna play with me?? :’(**

**Shiro: Baby of course I do <3 Daddy’s just very busy, that’s all**

**Keith: I know… but :( that’s all?**

**Shiro: Keith… are you misbehaving?**

**Keith: No.**

**Keith: Can we go play catch after your meeting?**

**Shiro: Keith.**

**Keith: Pleeeease? :’(**

**Shiro: Ok**

**Shiro: Yes, baby.**

**Shiro: And if you’re very good, I might give you a treat.**

“Keith?”

He was startled and quickly looked up. Shiro had snuck him that last text just as he was being called on. He nearly didn’t hear Coran. “Huh?”

“How has your progress been this week?” Sendak asked with a chuckle.

Lotor joined in on the teasing. “Yeah. Coran tried calling you five times. You okay?”

“O-oh, yeah. Totally.” He chuckled, seeing that Shiro looked cool and collected. His legs tingled at that. “So, I loosened up a little at work and got into a friend group.”

“That’s terrific!” Coran grinned. “You’re making a great recovery since the first time you joined us.”

“I am.” Keith smiled, looking only at Shiro. He was relieved when he returned his smile knowingly. “I had some help along the way.”

\--

_“So, do you still wanna play catch?”_

_Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro _mentioning that invitation. “I changed my mind. I don’t wanna go back to my house just yet.”

“Okay,” he smiled. “Then, what do you wanna do?”

“Can we watch cartoons at your place?” he asked. “There’s a marathon of _Thundercats_, and I can’t miss it!”

“We can do that,” he assured. “It is looking a little too cloudy out to play catch today, anyways.”

He smiled and shuffled his feet. Now driving to Shiro’s apartment, he couldn’t wait to spend time with him! He’d been waiting for ages!

“I think you’ll like what I’ve done with the place,” he then said.

“Really?” His face brightened.

“Yeah. I set everything up to better accommodate for your needs.”

He curiously looked out the window once they arrived at the apartment complex. What did Shiro add to his place? He got right out of the car and eagerly stepped on the curb.

“Ah-ah.” Shiro rushed over to take his hand. “Hold my hand.”

Keith’s face turned a deep red while they held hands. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay, baby,” he smiled, and Keith felt him kiss his hair. “Stay close to me while we get inside.”

He stayed beside Shiro and gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. As he stepped into the apartment, Shiro led him straight down the hallway. He hadn’t really gotten to explore the house before. Shiro brought him into a small bedroom, and he was shocked at what he saw.

It was a playroom. It was a full-blown playroom with toys and games! There was even a small TV in here to watch his shows, similar to the one his dad had in their home when he was younger.

“Wha—?” He gasped and looked at Shiro. “You did all this for me?”

“Of course. You’re my baby,” he grinned. “It’s my job to take care of you.”

“This is amazing!” He hurried to check it out. “Wow! Rescue Heroes?” He picked up the action figures. “I’ve wanted these since I was seven!”

“There’s more. And they’re all yours to keep,” he assured. “And if you want to destress in my apartment, you’re more than welcome to call me and stop on by.”

He raided the comic books he had on the shelves. “I can’t believe it… thank you, thank you!” He ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

He heard Shiro laugh while holding him tightly. “You’re very welcome. Now, you have to promise to be good when you come over, okay?”

“I will.” His whole face lit up. “Daddy, can we play?”

“Sure, we can. But I’ll have to start dinner in a little bit.”

“Okay!” He took his hand and brought him to the center of the room. With the _Thundercats _marathon going on in the background, he eagerly played with his toys with Shiro.

He never expected this, truly. He figured that Shiro would mostly want to do sessions with him for only sexual purposes, but it was more than that. He was a caregiver at heart. He fulfilled his role as a loving caregiver taking care of his little boy, and he never expected both platonic and sexual aspects of this dynamic to be done so fluidly in this relationship. Keith did absolutely want the sex. Maybe if he was on his best behavior, he’d get his way. But for now, he was content in saving the world with Shiro and his GI Joes. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in such a long time.

“Okay,” Shiro started after a while, “I have to start dinner.”

“Oh no,” Keith pouted. “Daddy, I wanna keep playing with you.”

“Kitten, I’d play with you all day if I could,” he sighed and then leaned close, giving him a kiss.

Keith kissed back, but his pout didn’t fade. “Daddy, please?”

“I have to make your dinner,” he repeated, a little bit firmer. “Don’t you want to be a good boy and eat your dinner?”

“What if I’m a bad boy?” he teased.

His breath hitched as Shiro leaned really close again.

“If you’re a bad boy, you’ll be punished.”

Keith tried suppressing the moan he almost let out. He puffed his cheeks and sat back down in the center of the room. “Hmph. Fine.”

He crossed his legs after Shiro left the room, disappointed. Why couldn’t he get his way? The thought of being punished by Shiro satisfied something deep in his subconscious. He didn’t have to tear apart his room to be considered misbehaving, but he could do something a little bit more… sinister.

He grinned from ear to ear as he cleaned up his new toys and turned off the TV. Before leaving the room, he took off his pants. He wore his favorite boxer shorts today, the ones with the big jungle cats all over them. His packer was nestled nicely between his legs, and he had a gleam in his eyes while sneaking into the kitchen. The hem of his graphic tee was just low enough to be more of a tease.

“Daddy?” He gingerly held his shirt down further, as if to try and cover himself in modesty.

“Baby, I told you I can’t play right now.” Shiro turned while cooking on the stove, stopping when noticing Keith in this state. “Keith, where are your pants?” he chuckled.

He shrugged. “I dunno.” His smile got wider. “I lost them. Can you help me find them?”

“You’d better find them quick,” he scolded. “You’ll quickly get cold dressed like that. It’s still winter.”

Keith pouted. “But I’m hot. The heater’s up too high, Daddy.”

“It’s at just the right temperature.”

He lifted the hem of his shirt up and showed off his happy trail. “It’s still too hot…”

“You’ll catch a cold,” he warned.

“I don’t care.” He stuck his tongue out and pulled his shirt off over his head. Now just in his binder and boxers, he was less bashful. “Aren’t you hot?”

His expression didn’t change when he saw Shiro’s face turn a darker shade of red. “No.”

“I’m sooo sweaty,” he whined. He started pulling his binder off. He was so nervous to show his chest, but he felt comforted under Shiro’s care. He gulped and took it off. He started to shiver from the change in air, his nipples perking up. “I feel much better now…”

“You’re not going to eat dinner dressed like that,” Shiro said, turning the stove off once dinner was ready. “You need to eat.”

“No, later!” he pouted and stamped his foot.

“That’s it.”

Keith gasped as he suddenly was hoisted up over Shiro’s shoulder. While he kicked his legs, he felt a hard smack against his ass that made him clench. “Daddy, I wasn’t even being bad! I just wanted to play!” he whined.

“Good little boys do what their daddy tells them. And you are not being a good boy.”

His heart raced as he was taken to Shiro’s bedroom. He barely had time to get a good, long look at the place, for he was thrown right down on Shiro’s bed, sprawled out on his back.

“But I am a good boy,” he pouted.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson.” Shiro undid his belt buckle, sliding it off his waist and sitting down on the bed.

Keith worried his lip at the thought of him using his belt, but before he could prepare for what’s to come, Shiro pulled him by his ankles closer to him. He situated him on his lap, legs bent over the side of the bed.

“Shiro? D-don’t use your belt,” he gasped quickly, breaking character for a moment. “Please.”

He felt Shiro kiss the top of his head, and he sighed in relief. He was such a good caregiver. So good and understanding… “I won’t,” he promised before their session resumed.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Keith breathed out, grabbing hold of the sheets. “I’m good now. K-keep going.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Shiro teased, taking hold of his wrists. “You still need to be punished.”

“B-but Daddy!” He tensed as Shiro pulled his boxers down, exposing his bare ass. He quickly shook his head. “Daddy, I’ll be good. I-I promise!”

He then felt a hard slap on his ass, and he cried out and tightly curled his fingers. Before he could relax, he felt another harsh one on his other cheek.

Tears prickled from his eyes. “Daddy, you’re so mean!” he cried. “I’ll be a good boy…”

“I still don’t think you’ve fully learned your lesson,” he scolded. “You can’t disobey Daddy and expect a reward. I said that it was too cold for you to undress like that, and you needed to eat your dinner before you played with me again.”

He whimpered. “I’ll be good! I’ll eat my dinner.” He rested his head on the bed, shaking from arousal.

He waited for Shiro to speak again. “I want you to pick a number for me,” he started. “Any number at all…”

Keith gulped and tried to think real hard. “…Twenty-five?”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded his head. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Alright,” he hummed. “Twenty-five more spankings, and I’ll consider your lesson learned.”

His eyes widened. “That’s way too much!” he pouted. “I want a redo!”

“Do you want me to think you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes!”

Shiro kissed his hair. “Color system, Baby Boy. Where are you at right now?” he asked gently.

He was still shaking, but it wasn’t entirely from fear. He wanted to please his daddy, even if the number of spankings he chose for himself was daunting. He wanted to show that he could submit and that he could be good. “Green…”

“Good…”

Keith pouted. Shiro still wouldn’t give him the satisfaction by calling him a “good boy.” That was the type of praise that he was craving right now.

“For every smack, I will count out loud.”

Keith gulped and nodded, but he had no way to brace himself from his hand.

_Smack!_

His eyes squeezed shut as he felt a hard smack on one cheek. His lip quivered at the force of it.

“One…” He could hear the smirk in Shiro’s voice.

_Smack!_

“Two.”

With each smack, he alternated sides every other time. No edge of skin on his backside was safe. Keith’s eyes watered at the onslaught, barely able to listen to Shiro counting.

“…Ten.”

_Smack!_

“Eleven.”

Keith cried out, unable to hold back his noises at this point. It hurt, but there was pleasure in the burn. He was nearly halfway closer to earning Shiro’s praise. He only aimed to please.

“…Fourteen.”

“D-Daddy, that hurts!” he wept, struggling to break his wrists free form Shiro’s grip. “Not so hard…”

“Little one, you have eleven more smacks. You don’t want more tacked on, do you?”

He quickly shook his head.

_Smack!_

“Fifteen.”

When he tried bracing himself again, Shiro’s smacks from sixteen to twenty-one were suddenly in quick procession, harsh and fast. Completely at his mercy, Keith cried and bit down on the blankets underneath him. With the pain he felt, he felt so aroused as well, letting out a shaky moan.

“You like that, don’t you?” Shiro teased. “Such a bad boy.”

_Smack!_

“Twenty-two.”

“Daddyyy!” He was starting to cave. “Daddy, I can’t no more! It hurts…”

The skin on his bare ass felt raw, heat radiating from the marks Shiro’s hand undoubtedly left.

“Baby Boy, you’re so close,” Shiro assured. He was finally giving him a bit of a break, rubbing his skin with a soothing hand that made Keith whine. “What number are we on, baby?”

He strained to remember. “…Twenty-two.”

“That’s right,” he crooned. “We’re on twenty-two. We just have three more. I know you can do it. You’ve done so well.”

He didn’t fully grasp how far into it they were before now. He looked back briefly to see that Shiro was giving him a sympathetic, warm smile.

“Do you want to keep going?”

He calmed himself down. Shiro was right. He only had three more. He quickly nodded his head. “Yes, Daddy…”

“Good…” He still soothingly rubbed his skin for several moments, nuzzling the small of his back before he was getting ready to resume. “Three more, baby.”

He nodded and gulped, his toes curling in his excitement.

_Smack!_

“Twenty-three.”

His hand came down so hard that he cried again. Keith shook hard underneath him. He was so close, and he didn’t want to disappoint Shiro. He felt a harsh smack on his other cheek. He was sure that there was bruising now.

“Twenty-four.”

_Smack!_

For good measure, his final smack was hard enough to make him moan, and he clenched tightly to keep his legs closed. He was already feeling wet. He worried about his packer, but after a moment he was too blissed out to mind.

“Twenty-five.”

Keith collapsed on the bed, and he felt Shiro let go of his wrists. He whined and rubbed the sore skin, feeling relieved lying down.

“Excellent job…” Shiro’s praise soothed him. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Keith perked up and looked over.

“I want to make sure your skin isn’t too raw,” he assured. “I have special ointment for that.”

“Oh.” He watched him leave, and he wiped his eyes.

He whined softly when he tried sitting up. His ass was so sore, and he kept his boxers on to cover his crotch. Shiro didn’t need to see how wet he made Keith just from spanking him.

Shiro came back into the bedroom with a bottle of water and the ointment. He sat beside him. “Drink,” he hummed and handed him the bottle.

Keith gingerly turned back on his stomach and quietly drank, suddenly realizing how dry his throat was. The ointment was also much more soothing than he thought it would be. He hummed and practically melted into the bed.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asked gently. “Was I too rough, Keith?”

“No, I loved it,” he smiled. “And I didn’t think that you’d be so caring during it.”

“Of course,” he said. “I know this is your first time doing this, but it’s very important for the both of us to enjoy it. Even when I put you through pain, I need to always make sure that I always have your consent and that limits aren’t crossed. That’s why we have safe words.”

“Oh.” He blushed. “I’m sorry, I’m so new at this.”

“That’s okay. And safe words aren’t just for the spankings or sex. It’s also for when we do platonic, care giving stuff. If I do something you don’t like, just let me know.”

He nodded, now more relaxed from the ointment. He suddenly realized his chest was bare, and he nervously covered it. Shiro knew that he was trans, but Keith was worried that he didn’t find his body attractive. It was a silly fear. Or, at least it should be.

“Hey…” Shiro gently took hold of his wrist. “I think you look very handsome.”

It made him smile. “You do?”

“Yes. Of course, I do,” he assured and leaned close, kissing his lips.

Keith relaxed and moved his hands away from his chest in favor of holding onto Shiro’s shoulders. He felt his arm loop around his waist and shifted closer until their torsos were flush against each other.

Shiro smiled against his lips before they pulled away. “So… what do you say we take things further?”

Keith gulped. “A-actually, we’d better go out there before our dinner gets cold.”

His grin stretched wider as he gave him another kiss. “Good boy.”

Oh. He was horny again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter! - @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
